


Reformation

by SpaceAusten (Mama_Hibou)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Emperor Kylo Ren, Episode 9, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux is up to something, Jedi Rey, Multi, Speculation, broken force bond, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Hibou/pseuds/SpaceAusten
Summary: The new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, is instated much to the frustration of General Armitage Hux. Ren’s methods of rule differ vastly from the deceased Snoke. The First Order is rebuilding slowly, focusing more on strengthening loyalties with their planets and star systems through treaties and negotiations.But as the First Order grows in strength, the Resistance rises from the ashes of their near-destruction. Rumors of the Last Jedi spread across the outer rim, igniting hope in the hearts of those who witnessed the rise and fall of the Empire, only to be threatened again by the First Order.





	Reformation

**Prelude**   
  


Two years since the destruction of the First Order base of operations, The Supremacy. A handful of resistance survivors escaped aboard the Millennium Falcon, making their way to a sympathetic planet to hide and collect themselves.   
  
The new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, is instated much to the frustration of General Armitage Hux. Ren’s methods of rule differ vastly from the deceased Snoke. The First Order is rebuilding slowly, focusing more on strengthening loyalties with their planets and star systems through treaties and negotiations.   
  
With Kylo Ren proving to be an effective and respected leader, Hux doesn’t dare voice his opposition to him.   
  
But as the First Order grows in strength, the Resistance rises from the ashes of their near-destruction. Rumors of the Last Jedi spread across the outer rim, igniting hope in the hearts of those who witnessed the rise and fall of the Empire, only to be threatened again by the First Order.   
  


* * *

_  
__  
_ There wasn’t a dry eye in the entire citadel. Hundreds of people, thousands outside, gathered to mourn and honour General Leia Organa. Some openly wept, others held their heads bowed and swallowed back their tears as a show of strength and respect. One little voice wailed from his mother’s arms. Rose bounced the boy gently, shushing him. Rey watched the two, her heart full of sorrow, love and longing. The boy was Sensitive and the emotions in the hall were overwhelming him. She did what she could to soothe him.  
  
The ceremony concluded with a procession lead by the Holy man, followed by the General’s funeral pod, flanked by Poe Dameron, Finn Tico, C3-PO and Chewbacca. Rey walked directly behind the pod at Leia’s feet. _You held on for so long._ Rey had known the moment they reunited on Crait that the General’s body had taken too much stress. Leia’s energy, though stubborn, was gradually waning. She would never stop, however. She was the heart and mind of the Resistance. She said she couldn’t rest until she was sure they could get along without her.  
  
 __“This isn’t the end for us, Rey. Far from the end.” The General’s last words were a promise.  


 

* * *

 

 

“I thought I’d find you here.”   
  
Rey looked up from her disassembled saber staff and smiled at Rose. She scooted over on the bench to make room for her to sit down. The baby was sleeping soundly in her arms. “Priam finally passed out,” Rey observed affectionately.

  
Rose sighed and shifted her son around to rest more comfortably against her shoulder. He was getting bigger every day. Thick curls of black hair, soft, full cheeks and the biggest brown eyes. He looked so much like Finn it made Rey laugh to watch him stumble around as he was still learning how to walk.   
  
“How are you?” Rose looked up at Rey with concern.   
  
Rey picked up her cleaning tools and busied her hands. “I’m fine.”   
  
“Are Jedi allowed to lie?”   
  
“I’ll add an amendment to the sacred texts.”   
  
“When you do, make sure you add something about requiring sleep as well. Between you and Priam I’m starting to think that insomnia is a symptom. Start a new tradition for Jedi nap training.”   
  
Rey set down her cleaning tools and started reassembling the pieces of her staff that made up the power core casing. “I’m not sure, Rose…” she said after a long silence. “Jedi traditions…”   
  
Rose knew what she was going to say. Rey was hesitant to start training with Priam. She wouldn’t dare take him away from his parents. Not after what she’d gone through, and what  _ he _  had gone through. Separating him from his family would be the ultimate cruelty. Finn seemed keen on the idea but his enthusiasm was tempered by the same thought. He’d been taken from his family as well.   
  
“You’re  _ the _ Jedi, Rey.” Rose said bluntly but not without kindness. “And it’s not like you were given the benefit of formal training. I don’t think ancient traditions really matter anymore.”   
  
Priam made a little groaning noise and snuggled deeper into Rose’s shoulder. Rose looked up at Rey pointedly as if to say “See? He agrees with me.”

Rey, suddenly feeling defeated by the tiny mother and her thorny persistence, conceded that she’d seriously think about it. “But not until he’s older.”   
  
Rose nodded. “I can live with that. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us anyway.”   
  
The Resistance was indeed growing, but progress had been gradually stagnating of late. The First Order was also growing, and the intelligence they’d been receiving wasn’t a good sign for them. More and more planets were accepting the First Order’s rule without confrontation. Word was that their new Supreme Leader was taking a far more diplomatic approach to win over entire star systems. It was rare now to hear of any planetary leadership fighting back. The news was jarring to the leaders in the Resistance. They believed Kylo Ren would be just as cruel, if not more violent than Snoke. Things would have been easier for them if he’d proven them right.   
  
Rey had been training herself for the last two years. She was getting stronger with every passing day, she could feel it. But she could also feel the nagging pull from the shadows. At first she thought that what she sensed was Kylo Ren, trying to drag her back, re-establish their connection. But she soon found that no, the darkness she felt was untethered to anyone or anything but herself. It had been there, festering since Crait. Perhaps even long before then. Perhaps it had always been there, but it wasn’t until she broke the connection with Kylo that she began to recognize it. She let it remain, walling it off from the rest of her energy. She knew that ignoring it or attempting to destroy it would be a fatal mistake.   
  
As she trained and her comrades worked toward gathering their resources, Rey decided firmly that she would try to keep herself uninvolved with any decision-making within the resistance. She was content to support them, to act as a beacon of hope, but she didn’t want to run the risk that one day Kylo Ren would reach her again and attempt to strip her mind and put her friends in danger. Instead she focussed on her supporting role as the Jedi and as the assistant lead repair technician for the fledgling fleet, a role that kept her very busy while Rose entered the final month of her pregnancy.   
  
Her friend stood up slowly from the bench. With one arm cradling the sleeping toddler against her chest, she reached out and gave Rey’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Rey patted Rose’s hand in response. “Get some sleep, dummy. I can’t have you passing out on me tomorrow. You’re on fuel-line duty.”   
  
Rey made a sarcastic groan and couldn’t help her smile while she watched Rose leave, humming a lullaby to Priam.

 

* * *

 

News of General Organa’s passing had reached the First Order command vessel only moments after Kylo Ren felt her life extinguish. There was subdued excitement among his crew. Losing Leia would be a serious blow to the rebels which would only make the rise of new First Order smoother. That was the attitude, but no one dared to voice it or celebrate in the presence of their Supreme Leader. His violent outbursts, while not having had one since his coronation, were legendary. And it was hard to get a read on how he would react.   
  
Today had been the funeral. She was the last link he had to his past and now she was gone. He could finally FINALLY denounce his connections to the rebellion. No one would question his loyalties behind his back. He could strike them down without any further hesitation. But first he needed to strengthen his hold on his systems, to gain unquestioning loyalty. He was close. Things were going well.   
  
He had wanted to be there. To say good-bye. He had allowed himself that small weakness. Kylo spent the day in meditation. As if by accident, however, the Force began guiding him against his will. For a moment he found himself overwhelmed, taking in so much interference, energy signatures, grief, agony, loss. Eyes that weren’t his opened to show him a massive sanctuary, filled to the brim with hundreds of people. He felt all of them. It was unbearable.

Suddenly a warmth washed over him. The agonies began to ebb away. Comfort. Love. His gaze turned to a figure at a nearby altar dressed in draping robes of pale blue. She smiled sweetly at him from beneath her drawn hood. Loose auburn curls framed her face. Her hazel eyes held an enormous sadness but she regarded him with calm affection.

Kylo Ren wrenched himself back. Breathing hard he opened his eyes again to find himself in his own sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prelude! I hope I can create an engaging story for you. Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> I love Rose but I haven't found many fanfics where she's depicted as the spunky, intelligent, protective and take-no-shit bamf that she is.


End file.
